How Destiny Works
by xxloganberrysmoothieloverxx
Summary: Mikan Sakura is an international teenage superstar and so is her best friend, Hotaru Imai. Natsume Hyuuga is a rich city boy who lives in Tokyo. Each one has been a part of the past of the other. What will happen if fate let them meet each other again?
1. Summary

**How Destiny Works**

**Summary**

Mikan Sakura, 20 years old, has been in the show business for 5 years already. She's a great singer, musician and actress. But it wasn't easy for her throughout those years. This year, she decides to take a break from stardom with her best friend, Hotaru Imai. They're off to have their final years in college back in their hometown.

What if she encounters someone in her past? A person named Natsume Hyuuga maybe? What will happen if these two meet? And who is this Natsume Hyuuga to her? You'll find out soon :D

Note:

Most of the characters are out of character in this story so you might find Hotaru and Natsume kinda nice here :D


	2. Chapter 1: Stardom

**Chapter 1: Stardom**

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

*BANG!*

"Whoa. She's angry all right," a brunette said to a raven-haired girl beside her.

"Well, no teacher would be happy if she just got a message that her laboratory is on fire. Use your common sense, Mikan." added the raven-haired girl.

"*yawn* Oh how I miss school. I don't want to be homeschooled for the rest of my college life!" said Mikan.

"That makes two of us," said the other girl. "But…don't forget you're an international superstar"

"But Hotaru –"

"We can't do anything about it so let it be"

"Hmph. Oh, I'll think of something. Why did this fame start anyway?"

"Ask yourself"

You must be wondering about these two girls. The beautiful brunette is Mikan Sakura and is currently 20 years old and the raven-haired girl is Hotaru Imai, best friend of Mikan. These two are the good girls of the industry. They're part of the famous teenage stars in Hollywood next to the batch of Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers who are now in their 20's too. They're all actually close with each other since the two youngest teens joined the business.

How these two became famous? I'll tell you…

_**Flashback**_

_**5 years ago….**_

_ It's the 2__nd__ week of June; Mikan is in the streets of Los Angeles, California. HOLLYWOOD—Mikan's greatest dream is finally in her reach. Just landing her feet in the land was enough for her but luck was on her side…_

**ATTENTION**

**for**

**NEW Disney Channel Teen Series**

_(Note: I do not own anything)_

_She dared herself to join even just for fun and experience. Well…she was starting to regret when she saw other teen stars showing up for the audition. But she was already going to be next so no backing out now. Mikan was always complimented for her acting skills but she always took it as an insult because she doesn't have that much of self-confidence like her other friends. Oh! I forgot to mention that she'd been wearing glasses since elementary but her beauty can't be hidden by those glasses alone._

_Director: Mr. Ryan Andrews_

_As she entered the room, she was greeted by the whole staff._

"_Good morning, young lady" said the director._

"_Good morning, sir!" replied Mikan with a smile._

"_Why don't we start with an introduction? I'm Ryan Andrews, the director of the new series here in Disney. The plot is about bands of high school students with clashing personalities. Obviously, we need people with talent so if you have none, you can leave this instant."_

"_Um…"_

"_Okay. You're purpose here is to act so here's the script. Read it. But before you do that, introduce yourself and. since you didn't leave, I expect to see your talent later on"_

"_*gulp* uh…I'm Mikan Sakura. 15 years old and I'm a proud Japanese"_

"_After 5 minutes, you act that part right there, alright?"_

"_Um…yes sir!"_

_5 minutes later…_

"_Okay. Times up" said the director. Mikan put down her script then crossed her arms looking at no one in particular. Another person was holding the script to join her during the act. _

"_Let's start!" exclaimed the IMPATIENT director_

"_Josh, look at them. They're trying to steal MY, I mean, OUR crown. Can't you see? WE need to beat them on that competition and get our reputation back"_

"_Wait. What? Liz, I think you're going a little overboard about this thing. We're ENEMIES, remember?"_

"_I'm not that stupid. This will only be like this until we get rid of them. Then everything will go back to normal"_

"_That's way too competitive of you. I think they're really good and maybe even bett –"_

"_Don't you dare mention that word. I am always the best. No one will be able to defeat me and my band. And FYI, competition IS my life."_

"_You know you should think about it"_

"_Oh whatever. You should be the one thinking about it. Ciao!"_

"_Okay. That will do" said the director with a blank face. "Now, sing" he continued. "Here's the piece"_

"_Hm…Taking Chances" said Mikan. She was really nervous now but…good thing she knows the song. It really had high notes so she was afraid that she'll sing it badly. The pianist started playing the notes._

_TAKING CHANCES_

_(by: Celine Dion)_

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world but_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call Earth_

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

_I just wanna start again_

_And maybe you should show me how to try_

_Maybe you should take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

_What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beating down_

_But I'm always coming back for more, yeah_

_There's nothing like love to pull you up_

_When you're lying down on the floor, babe_

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do_

_Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

_What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

"_Bravo! Marvellous!" exclaimed the director. Mikan's jaw dropped_

'_What the?' she thought. "What?" asked the director_

"_Um… I thought you hated me" answered Mikan._

"_That's acting, my dear. Wait for a call within 3 weeks if you get the part, okay?"_

"_Uh…sure." After that, Mikan left the room._

_Inside the room…_

"_Now that's talent" said Mr. Andrews_

"_Yeah. She has a great voice. She'll be perfect for that part" added the producer, Ms. Alicia Montez._

_3 weeks later…_

_*RIIINNNGGG! RIIINNNGGG!*_

_Mikan picked up the phone. "Good morning, Sakura residence. How may I help you?" On the other line was the director. "Good morning. This is Ryan Andrews speaking. May I talk with Ms. Mikan Sakura?"_

"_Uh…It's me speaking sir."_

"_I called to inform you that you got a part in the series. I want you to come at the studio later at 2 pm."_

"_Wait. You're saying I got a part? You're kidding right?"_

"_I don't kid."_

"_Oh my, thank you so much sir! You don't know how happy I am right now"_

"_Trust me. I know everything about it."_

_ Later that afternoon, Mikan met her co-stars who were already well known in the industry namely Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Alexander Ludwig, Taylor Swift, Jonas Brothers, Danielle Campbell, Sterling Knight, and Anna Sophia Robb. After introducing themselves…_

"_Okay guys, we've got one problem" exclaimed the director._

"_What?" Nick asked._

"_We need one more person to play the part of Mikan's best friend in the series" answered the worried director._

"_Don't worry. I've got the perfect person for that part" said Mikan smiling. _

_ She told them her suggestion. Luckily, her suggestion was considered by all of the staff. After that, they told Mikan her schedule of recordings for her album since she needs to go back to her hometown for school. She was give money enough to renovate their house. A lot of great ideas popped into her mind at the same time. The whole crew agreed to shoot Mikan's parts by Christmas vacation. They were dismissed after that. Being her friendly self, Mikan immediately became friends of the teenage stars._

_The next day…_

"_Hello?"_

"_HOTARU!"_

"_Whoa. Whoa. Mikan, calm down."_

"_How do you know it was me?"_

"_Well, Ms. Mikan Sakura, I'm your best friend and you're the only person I know who'll shout as a greeting."_

"_Wow. Hey Hotaru, I've got some new for you."_

"_What? It's the middle of summer and you've got news? When you've got news, it's mostly bad."_

"_No. This time, it's good. REALLY good. You know I'm in LA, right?"_

"_Uh-huh"_

"_Well. I kinda auditioned for a series and…"_

"_And?"_

"_I got a part! A main character!"_

"_Wow! Congratulations! But what does it have to do with me?"_

"_You got a part too! Well…it's not yet final but you can get a part as my best friend there!"_

_Hotaru asked, "what did you do? I didn't even audition."_

"_I told them you're a good actress. Besides, my mom already talked to your mom and you'll be here the day after tomorrow for a proper audition. You'll be great! With that I'm sure of."_

"_Wow. How many times did we say 'wow' in this conversation? Anyway, thanks Mikan. HOLLYWOOD. Finally…your dream. Will this whole thing get rid of your thick glasses?"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Sorry. It's just that you should really get rid of those glasses. FAST."_

"_Well, I'm sorry for being nearsighted. And so are the other nearsighted people in the world who wear THICK glasses."_

"_I wear glasses too. Just not that often."_

"_Yeah. Yeah. Bye then. See you in two days"_

"_Bye!"_

_ That was the conversation of Mikan and her best friend, Hotaru Imai. Hotaru was more serious than Mikan. Both are talented in acting so obviously Hotaru got the part Mikan suggested for her. _

_ During the following weeks, Mikan got retainers and new contact lenses that are blue in color but she surrendered it first since she won't be able to use it in school. Her wavy hair was temporarily dyed black and was straightened for the photo shoot of the series. Hotaru's black silky straight hair was left as it is but was given a straight haired brown wig. These processes were used to prevent them from getting recognized while they finish their high school years._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

_**END OF CHAPTER^.^  
**_

Well…that's the reason behind these two best friends' fame. But what they wanted was to take a break from this life. How will they do that? Find out in the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 2: Back Home

**Chapter 2: Back Home**

'_BREAKING NEWS: Two teen stars – Alianna Realle (Mikan Sakura) and Rose Demoire (Hotaru Imai) confirmed their 3-year break from film-making. Where? We don't know but we'll surely miss these 2 darlings of Hollywood. What Yana promised is her continuous release of new albums while Rose will still release her photos and articles in the magazines and her continuous giving of advices. Let's just wish them luck and good health. Give them some time to relax which is unlikely for those stalkers out there. Next breaking news is – '_

*switches off television*

"You ready, Hotaru?" asked Mikan grabbing her suitcase.

"Definitely" answered Hotaru who was also carrying her own luggage.

Mikan and Hotaru were on their way to the airport already. They were really excited to go on vacation after 5 years of non-stop entertaining. A lot of things occurred and a lot of things were missed but they'll surely meet unexpected events this time they're coming home.

Hours later…

"Hey Mikan, we're here." said Hotaru while shaking Mikan until she finally woke up.

"*yawn* Finally! We're home!" exclaimed Mikan with excitement. They immediately rode a cheap car to keep a low profile. Oh. I completely forgot. To completely hide their identities as celebrities, they returned their appearances to the same style they had before. Mikan has her thick glasses on together with her violet contact lenses and she got her naturally brown wavy hair back and she wore a geeky outfit. Hotaru, on the other hand, also retained her long black straight hair and brought with her her glasses for necessary occasions.

Since it was a long drive, they had time to sleep or to look around for changes in the surrounding area. Hotaru was fast asleep in one corner of the car while Mikan was in another corner listening to her iPod. Funny. It was playing this Hannah Montana song that suited their situation right now.

**YOU'LL ALWAYS FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME**

By: Miley Cyrus a.k.a. Hannah Montana

You wake up it's raining and its Monday  
looks like one of those rough days  
times up your late again so get out the door  
sometimes you feel like running  
find a whole new life and jump in  
let go get up and hit the dance floor  
when the lights go down its the ending of the show  
and your feeling like you've got no where to go  
don't you know

(chorus)  
you can change your hair. you can change clothes  
you can change your mind , that's just the way it goes  
you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
but you'll always find your way back home  
you can change your style you can change your jeans  
you can learn to fly and you chase your dreams  
you can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
you'll always find your way back home

your best friends your little home town  
waiting up where ever you go now  
you know that you can always turn around  
cuz' this world is big and its crazy  
and this girl is thinking that maybe  
that this life is what some people dream about  
cuz' when I'm feeling down  
and I'm all alone  
I've always got a place were I can go  
cuz' I know

(chorus)  
you can change your hair. you can change clothes  
you can change your mind , that's just the way it goes  
you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
but you'll always find your way back home  
you can change your style you can change your jeans  
you can learn to fly and you chase your dreams  
you can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
you'll always find your way back home

and they know exactly who you are  
where the real you is a superstar  
you know its never to far away

you can change your hair. you can change clothes  
you can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
but you'll always find your way back home

you can change your hair. you can change clothes  
you can change your mind , that's just the way it goes  
you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
but you'll always find your way back home

you can change your style you can change your jeans  
you can learn to fly and you chase your dreams  
you can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
you'll always find your way back home

you'll always find your way back home

you'll always find your way back home

you'll always find your way back home

you'll always find your way back home

you'll always find your way back home

"We're home at last" said Hotaru in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah!" replied Mikan with lots of excitement.

These two went to their separate homes to unpack. They took a rest for the whole day and decided to meet after 2 days to spend time with their own families. You must be asking: How did they convince their manager, Mr. Narumi Anjo, to give them a vacation? Well, they're really tricky sometimes.

**_Flashback_**

"_No." said a man with a power in his voice to two girls standing in front of his desk._

"_Come on, Narumi-san. We desperately need a vacation and as if we'd leave the industry for good. It is a part of our lives now" begged the brunette_

"_For the tenth time Mikan, NO!" answered Mr. Montero_

"_Fine. Come on, Mikan. Let's go disappear from this industry instead" added Hotaru in a cold voice while pulling Mikan towards the door. _

"_Too bad, Narumi-san. I even treated you like a real father and you… and you…"cried Mikan who was shedding lots of tears by the doorway._

_ Narumi-san was already attached to these two girls for the past 5 years so…_

"_Okay fine." he said._

"_Thank you so much! I love you, Narumi-san! Haha!" exclaimed Mikan while wiping her FAKE tears away. _

"_Ew. You didn't need to say that." commented Hotaru. _

_NARUMI ANJO'S POV_

_ These girls are good. They tricked me AGAIN. Good thing I was used to them, if it was some other person they would've exploded out of anger. It's because they clearly know I can't resist good actresses. Well…I guess they really need a break after everything that has happened these past few years. _

_END OF POV_

"_Here's the deal. I'll give you the vacation you want –" said Narumi_

"_Yes!" exclaimed Mikan while Hotaru just nodded._

"_BUT… you still need to make your albums and your photo shoots should be continuous" added Narumi_

"_Deal" replied Hotaru_

**_End of Flashback

* * *

_**

Two boys were taking a rest at a black car; one was a blonde boy while the other was raven-haired. The blonde one was waving his hand in front of the raven-haired guy's face.

"Earth to Natsume. Earth to Natsume. Hello~" said the blonde boy but still no answer from the staring boy with him. He had no choice but to…

*HOOONNNNKKKK!*

"What was that for?" exclaimed the guy named Natsume.

"Oh nothing. As if you've been staring at space for about…let's see (looking at this watch)… 10 minutes already and wasted my voice just to wake you up from your trance." replied the other sarcastically while glaring at the boy.

"Sorry. It's just something popped into my mind."

These two lads are best friends since they were in their high school days. The raven-haired guy is Natsume Hyuuga. He's cold to other people except for four certain people. He is a certified playboy but definitely single. The blonde boy is named Ruka Nogi. He's a very kind guy though tricky and impatient sometimes. He really cares for his best friend who's not himself for the past 5 years of his life. Mind you, he's not gay. He actually has a girlfriend and you'll be definitely shocked with her identity. It's ironic really that the playboy is single while the kind one is in a relationship. Back to the story…

"She hates you, Natsume. Stop thinking of her."

"Thanks for the encouragement Ruka. It really helped."

"Well, it was your fault she left you."

"It was. That's why I regret it."

"So…I am right. You ARE thinking of her. Move on, dude."

"I am moving on."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me?"

"Yes. I don't"

"Ouch."

"Well. Who would believe that? Even a kid won't believe you."

"Why's that?"

"Let's see…You study at Alice Academy, you took an architectural course. You listen to your sister's iPod. You pass by this road everyday."

"What's the connection?" said Natsume playing innocent.

"Oh. I'll tell you alright. You study at the university where SHE always wanted to go to. You took the course she had interest in. It's her songs that you listen to. Her house is located in this road. Plus, you still have her picture in your wallet."

"You make me sound like a stalker which I am clearly not. She's in another country so she can't study there. She's probably homeschooled anyway. She is not taking that course because she likes another one more. And for your information, this road is actually the shortest road to school and towards home. The photo? I just can't find a better replacement for it yet. I'm not even using my wallet often because I just use my pocket. I've dated lots of girls already Ruka and none of them met my standards."

"No. It's because none of them were as beautiful, kind, and understanding like a certain girl I know. You're longing for her too much, Natsume. Fate would have to make a move for you two to meet again."

"You're saying I don't have a chance?"

"No. You've got just a tiny bit of chance. She's a well-known musical genius; you're just a rich city boy who is hopelessly in love with her."

"You're a very straightforward friend, you know. Just a tiny bit? That's cruel fate. Admit it. I've got more chances than that. Your girlfriend's her best friend."

"*sigh* Let's just go to school."

That ended their LONG conversation. They drove off to school afterwards. Ruka really felt sorry for his best friend. He tried his best to help him move on but it's just his luck that Natsume is so hard-headed. He'll just let destiny do its part.

* * *

In front of Hotaru's house…

"Hey Hotaru!" exclaimed Mikan who was in the driver's seat. Hotaru greeted Yana back with her baka gun. "Don't be too noisy." The car was crimson red in color and obviously new. Together, they drove to their new school.

"How were you these past two days?" asked Hotaru.

"It was fine though the only ones at home were our helpers. I was even expecting a warm welcome. *sigh*"

"He's out of town?"

"Yeah. I heard he's got this competition in New York" replied Mikan who was now ready to park by the tree.

"You're still going to take Medicine?" asked Hotaru.

"Yeah. You too, right?" answered Mikan.

"Yes. I'm taking literature here."

"I'm getting architecture. You know how much I wanted to take it before."

"Of course. That's why you decided to study here too because it's where you've always wanted to study."

"You're right. Let's get to classes now."

"Sure."

When they separated, Mikan went straight to the restroom and wore her supposed-to-be disguise. Hotaru also wore her glasses but it was nothing compared to what the former was wearing. Mikan has Geometry first and she thought her luck wasn't working well because she wasn't fond of the subject for as long as she can remember but she's still good at it.

It was the middle of October when these two girls arrived here in their country: Japan. Both of them need to catch up in the lessons. Knowing these two, they would probably be better than the other students in their class. Mikan successfully did this in her class.

As she entered the room, she sat at the back by the window. She noticed a large group of girls flocking at the opposite corner of the room. She ignored it and brought out one of her favourite books which is 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' since it was still 15 minutes before the time.

MIKAN'S POV

Gosh. It's the usual setting of classes in high school. Never thought it would be like this here. *sigh* Those are probably the popular people here. I am so glad I look like a nerd. Well… I am a nerd since elementary but I didn't really look like this. Anyway, I better start reading. I don't want to miss this part. It's one of the exciting ones.

END OF POV

* * *

On the other side of the room…

"Is it true you broke up with Luna?"

"Is it true you're entering show business?"

"Is it true…?"

Ruka and Natsume were seated in the middle of that noisy crowd. They just ignored everything that they were saying. They had their own conversation that was started by Ruka again.

"Dude, what were you staring at a while ago?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me. Spill."

"Really. It's nothing. I just thought I saw HER a while ago."

"Probably just your imagination."

"Yeah."

After that, they brought out their notes because they might have a surprise quiz later on. The others were still blabbering at the back but now their main topic is the nerd at the back.

"Who's that girl?" asked a girl

"I haven't seen her before so she's probably new." added another

"She's so ugly. It's a shame to have her in our class."

"Yeah. Disgusting. Who would be stupid enough to enrol in the middle of October?"

In the middle of the conversations, a girl with very revealing clothes arrived. She was pretty but very slutty. It was more disgusting than the girl they're talking about. Then she approached the two handsome boys by the corner.

"Hey Natsume, good morning. Did you miss me?" she said in a slutty tone. The girls could've sworn they saw Ruka shake in disgust.

"It wasn't a good morning when I saw you. I didn't miss you even for a bit. Move away now Luna"

"Oh come on, Natsume. Stop playing. Don't tell me, you're breaking up with me." said Luna while faking a cry.

"We were not even a couple so leave me alone" demanded Natsume.

The girl went away to her seat for she needed time to think of a plan to get Natsume for her own. Knowing that Natsume has dated lots of beautiful girls like her she knows she was superior of them all. She'll get Natsume somehow. The slutty girl's name is Luna Koizumi. She's also rich and beautiful but it was all because of the surgeries she had taken to change her features.

Minutes later, classes started and everyone went back to their seats. Class was boring as usual and there was a surprise quiz that Mikan, unlike the other students, answered properly despite her absence. Even the two boys who reviewed a while ago had a hard time answering it. Within an hour, everyone heard of the nerdy girl in their class. It reached the two popular boys by the end of the period and they wanted to get a glimpse of her but she hurriedly ran outside like if she doesn't move fast, she'll be killed.

Mikan is so glad to be back home once again with her best friend but right now she really needs to move fast.

"Gosh. *pant* I *pant* am so gonna *pant* get killed." muttered Hotaru while running so fast.

**END OF CHAPTER**

So...how was it? Please review :D


	4. Chapter 3: We Meet Once Again

**Chapter 3: We Meet Once Again**

"Hotaru, I'm so sorry. It's because the teacher won't dismiss us early since the others weren't done with answering yet. Please…please don't kill me." said Mikan really fast.

"You're overreacting. I'm not the type of person to threaten other people to the point of death" replied Hotaru.

Mikan just stared at her then raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine. I do. Anyway, what's with the get-up?"

"What's wrong with my glasses?"

"No. It's your hair. It's frizzy. And since did you have freckles?"

"Uh…a while ago?" replied Mikan grinning.

"Since when did you wear those kinds of dresses?"

"Uh…today?"

"You do know those were rhetorical questions Mikan"

"Of course"

"Then why did you answer them?"

"Just a habit"

"It sure is"

"Let's just head to the next class. I have English at 10"

"Okay. Let's go then"

They successfully arrived at their respective classrooms but once again, they were the center of attention. There was also another flock of girls by the corner.

* * *

"I'm predicting I'll have tons of asthma attacks because of these girls." said Ruka. They are once again surrounded by a flock of teenaged girls.

"I'm definitely with you this time" replied Natsume.

Each one of them was assigned to write an essay about 'Macbeth'. While the others were complaining, Mikan started writing her essay. It was easier for her than the Geometry a while ago. She finished it just in time but compared to everyone else, hers is extremely long. They were asked to pass their papers in front if they're done. Mikan carried her things with her so she can leave immediately but then…

*BUMMPP!*

Things fell on the floor…MIKAN'S things.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," said Mikan while quickly picking up her things. The one she bumped was just staring at her while his friend was helping Mikan pick up her things. The boy she bumped was none other than THE Natsume Hyuuga.

'I recognize that voice.' thought Natsume. The fan girls had angry faces on because of what just happened.

"What are you doing nerd?"

"You just want attention from Natsume-sama"

"You're right. She just wants attention because she's new"

These comments were same with everyone else's but the boy spoke.

"No. It's okay. Let me help you" said Natsume giving out a hand. 'That tone. It's very familiar. Like HERS.' he thought

Mikan was just looking down, standing by herself, and ignoring the given hand. She looked at the other girls and exclaimed…

"I said I'm sorry already. What do you want me to do? Kneel down before HIM?"

Then while turning to face the boy she said…"Thank y –"

Mikan didn't get to finish her statement. The only thing that could be read in her face was shock not because of the young man's handsome features but because he was an acquaintance of hers. Even the two boys had the same reaction but the tension in the room was lessened after…

"Mi–" Natsume was cut off

"MIKAN!" shouted a girl. "Mikan, there you are. I've been waiting for you for so long already. How long do you expect me to wait? Anyway, let's go now." She didn't get a reply because Mikan was still in shock. The girl was Hotaru and she didn't notice the situation until…

"Long time, no see Hotaru." said Natsume.

"Oh. Hey Natsume. Sorry but we need to go." Hotaru was about to drag Mikan out of the room but she stopped and exclaimed "Natsume?" She turned around and saw the current situation. Natsume and Ruka were across Hotaru and Mikan. The four were surrounded by fan girls.

"OH. MY. GOSH. This is so awkward" Hotaru commented. (A/N: So unlike Hotaru, right?) Mikan was still shocked and stood in her place steadily. Then the fan girls started to gossip. Luna Koizumi immediately found her way to the center and approached Natsume.

"Hey Nat-kun! What's this commotion about?"

Natsume didn't answer because he was too absorbed with the current situation. Ruka, on the other hand, got back on the real world.

"Who is she?" asked Hotaru. Before Ruka could answer, Luna already answered.

"Excuse me. Don't just point your finger at me like that. FYI. I am very rich. I am the famous Luna Koizumi!"

"Uh-huh. Sorry. Don't know you." commented Hotaru. Everyone was shocked because no one dared to answer her like that besides Natsume and Ruka.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ruka.

"I should be the one asking you that" Hotaru replied while raising an eyebrow.

Mikan finally broke off from her trance. Luna was still clinging on to Natsume. Mikan caught a glimpse of it and continued to fix her things like nothing happened. Hotaru noticed this so…

"Guess we'll be going then," said Hotaru.

"Wait, you haven't answered my question yet," said Ruka.

"Do I need to? You should already understand me. You two, being here, isn't a coincidence, right?" she told Ruka and looked at Natsume.

Ruka also looked at Natsume and sighed, "I guess so."

"Hey, which side are you on?" asked Natsume.

"Hers?" answered Ruka pointing at Hotaru.

To get out of the room, the two girls need to pass by all of them. Natsume finally noticed Luna and was trying his best to get out of Luna's hold. Hotaru saw what Natsume was trying to do and asked, "Who is she again?"

"I'm Nat-kun's girlfriend" replied the girl proudly

Mikan heard that but passed them normally while waiting for Hotaru outside. Hotaru followed but stopped by Natsume's side.

"I can't believe you'll replace HER for this girl." Said Hotaru looking at Luna from up to down.

Hotaru moved forward and Natsume answered her, "She's not my girlfriend." Hotaru turned around and smirked, "I know. Guess I'll be seeing you often, Natsume." After she left, Natsume whispered to Ruka,

"Speaking with your girlfriend is nerve wracking."

"You're very lucky she even talked to you."

"Why didn't she tell you they're back?"

"She just told me they're having a vacation. I didn't know it would be here. And I guess she'll give me trouble since I didn't tell her that I study here."

"Good luck, dude."

Then a few girls approached them and asked…

"Excuse me but do you know those girls?"

"Yeah. We were batch mates in high school," replied Ruka.

"What did the raven-haired girl mean by replacing a girl with Luna?" asked another.

"Noth –" Natsume was once again cut off by his best friend.

"Oh. You see the girl who just left is the best friend of Natsume's first girlfriend. She can't be replaced by any ordinary girl because she's almost perfect. But things didn't work out."

"So that's the best friend of the girl he's been talking about since as long as I can remember" exclaimed a boy named Koko who has also been a friend of the two boys since their first year in college.

"Ruka, you do know you said too much." said Natsume.

"Yeah" added Koko.

"You too, Koko" added Natsume.

"Sorry." replied the two.

"The raven-haired girl was kinda pretty, huh" said a boy at the back of the crowd.

"Don't you even dare touch her," said Ruka while glaring.

"Why?"

"Tch. Overprotective boyfriend." commented Natsume.

"Boyfriend?" exclaimed the fan girls.

"You've got a problem with that?" asked Ruka.

"Uh…nothing" replied the fan girls while some were crying.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend, Ruka and you actually got dumped by the best friend of your best friend's girlfriend, Natsume." commented Koko.

"Hn" replied Natsume.

"Whatever." added Harvey.

* * *

They left after that and the gossiping continued.

"Wow. A girl actually dumped Natsume-sama." said a girl

"It's unbelievable. And we completely forgot about that nerd girl. What's her name again? Mikan?"

"Yeah, I heard the Hotaru girl call her that." answered the girl with green permed hair

"Hey. You guys are mean. You shouldn't talk about them like that." said a girl with pink wavy hair.

"Anna, you're being TOO friendly"

"Anna's right." said a girl with features similar to Anna but her hair color is blue.

"Not you too, Nonoko"

"You should not treat her like that," said Anna.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," added Nonoko.

"I don't know with you two. *sigh* Do whatever you want" said the green-haired girl who left immediately afterwards.

"Why is Sumire like that?" asked Nonoko.

"You needed to ask?" answered Anna.

They both sighed and had lunch together.

* * *

"I can't believe they're here!" exclaimed Mikan. "Why didn't your boyfriend tell you that they study there?" she continued.

"I'm not psychic. I didn't need to ask him before, right?" answered Hotaru calmly.

"*sigh* Sorry. It's not Ruka's fault. It's just…I never expected him to study there. He said he wanted to go to Tokyo University"

"Decisions change, Mikan. Maybe, Alice Academy reminds him of you."

"Oh whatever Hotaru. He probably moved on and I did too."

"He couldn't possibly move on. You did but then you saw him again. You can't deny the fact that seeing him brought back memories. Quite a lot too."

"Oh pish posh. I moved on. That's it. That's the end of it."

"No it's not. It's not a coincidence that you two met again. You're the famous ex-girlfriend of the one and only Natsume Hyuuga in high school. And you haven't been replaced since then."

"How do you know that?"

"Ruka told me. Why are you suddenly interested?"

"Is it bad to ask?"

"No."

"Let's just forget about this day."

"I can but you can't because you'll be seeing him from tomorrow onwards. I heard you have the same course so…same schedule." said Hotaru while grinning at her best friend.

"Ugh. You needed to say that? *sigh* Let's just go"

* * *

The others were still discussing about what happened and this time, the ones talking are the boys

"Dude, how can you say that the other one's beautiful? She was wearing nerdy glasses." said Koko.

"Caught a glimpse of her eyes." said a dirty blonde haired guy

"That's cool, Mochu" replied Koko.

"Don't use nerdy glasses to insult people. I wear ones." said another guy with dirty blonde hair but with glasses on.

"Aw. Yuu is insulted. Don't worry. You look fine to us" commented Koko.

"The brunette nerd's really weird. She left without saying a word." said Yuu.

"Yeah, so uncool." replied Mochu.

"Weird that those two girls left together, huh" commented Mochu.

"Yup but enough of that. Did you see Natsume's reaction? He was shocked! Man, for once, he had a change of expression. All I saw was that blank face of his. Ah…I could die. Just joking!" exclaimed Koko.

"Yeah he is so cold. I wonder if he didn't have that expression before." said Yuu.

"That would probably be a fun sight," said Mochu.

"I guess it's gonna be one exciting school year with them around" said Koko.

"You bet." said the other two boys. After that, the day continued on with the same people around.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Is it really gonna be one heck of a school year? Or will it just be another one of those boring ones? You'll find out in the next chapters to come :D


End file.
